The Forgotten Fry Cook
The Forgotten Fry Cook is the thirty-eighth episode of the series, Absorbent Days, and the eighteenth episode of season two. In this special, SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs are met by the hauntings of the recurring ghost, Phillip Nolastname. In order to end the hauntings, Mr. Krabs must hand over his formula, which he refuses to do. More hauntings ensue, and SpongeBob is left to find a way to defeat the apparation. Can the two find a way to defeat Phillip? Does this ghost have a secret? This episode is paired with Hot Pursuit. Characters *''Eugene Krabs'' - main character *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' - main character *''Phillip Nolastname'' - flashbacks only *''Phllip's ghost'' - referred to as simply "Phillip" *''Squidward Tentacles'' - one cameo at the end of the episode *''Miscellaneous characters'' - understood appearances Transcript *''(episode begins with Mr. Krabs, searching the Krusty Krab with a checkboard; he is searching the tables, dining area, bathrooms, and finally, the kitchen)'' *'Mr. Krabs:' Clean plates? (checks box) Check. Mopped floors? (looks down; checks box) Check. (turns around and sees SpongeBob) Frycook that should have left ten minutes ago. Check. (taps SpongeBob on shoulder) SpongeBob, what are you doing here? *'SpongeBob:' (turns around and takes out headphones) Oh, Mr. Krabs, nice to see you here. *'Mr. Krabs:' SpongeBob, you should have left an eternity ago! *'SpongeBob:' I'm aware, Mr. Krabs. I was working on something I'd think you'd be interested in seeing. (steps to the right, revealing a pot) Say hello to "Halloween Surprise"! *'Mr. Krabs:' Uh huh. Why are you showing me this? *'SpongeBob:' Because it's the batch I'm using for tonight's "Fright Night" Party, at the pineapple. *'Mr. Krabs:' "Fright Night" Party? *'SpongeBob:' Didn't you see my flier, Mr. Krabs? *''(Mr. Krabs looks into the distance with one hum; a flashback begins, showing Mr. Krabs holding the aforementioned flier in his office)'' *'Mr. Krabs:' (reading flier) Come on down to my pineapple this Friday night for a Halloween "Fright Night" Party. And, I'm bored. (throws flier out of the way and exits scene) *''(flashback ends)'' *'Mr. Krabs:' Oh, yeah. *'SpongeBob:' (turns around and stirs pot) Don't worry, Mr. Krabs. I'll lock up the shop. *'Mr. Krabs:' (shrugs) As long as I don't have to. (looks around) Hmm. Strange. Don't know where I put me keys. *''(lights shut off)'' *'SpongeBob:' Well, you certainly won't find them in this light. *'Mr. Krabs:' What happened to the lights? I paid the bills this time! *''(an evil laugh occurs, and the lights suddenly shut back on)'' *'SpongeBob:' Mr. Krabs, what's going on? *''(an alarm suddenly blares, and red lights begin flashing; a loudspeaker comes on, and an automated female voice takes over)'' *'Automated female loudspeaker:' Lockdown mode initiated. *''(the windows and outer structure of the Krusty Krab is covered with a long, thick metal sheet)'' *'SpongeBob:' Mr. Krabs, what's happening? *'Mr. Krabs:' Aye. Looks like it's that time of the decade, my sponge. 'Tis the return of...him. *'SpongeBob:' Who is "him", Mr. Krabs? *'Mr. Krabs:' (grabs a barrel and hands it to SpongeBob; grabs one for himself) Take a seat, lad. Let me tell ye the story of...Phillip Nolastname. *''(lightning goes off in the background; the screen blurs to another scene, to a younger Krusty Krab; Mr. Krabs narrates)'' *'Mr. Krabs:' (narrating) 'Twas a normal day at first over at the Krusty Krab a good many years ago. A normal day, indeed. Krabby Patties were being purchased as usual, cooked just right. And the frycook behind those very patties was none other than... (thunder sounds) Phillip Nolastname! *''(the screen reveals a fish, standing behind the grill; he is blue, and sports a frown; he is repeatedly putting patties in between buns, onto plates, and handing them to a fish standing behind the register)'' *'Mr. Krabs:' Phillip was a frycook here many moons ago, making Krabby Patties only the way he could. However, he had something that no other frycook of his time had: an opinion! (lightning flashes) Phillip hated cooking patties the way they are supposed to be cooked, the way the formula said they should. So, he did something unthinkable. *''(Phillip is shown stirring a ladle in a mixing pot)'' *'Mr. Krabs:' He began making his own formula, mixing ingredients that he claimed would make the patties taste better. And even worse, he actually added it to the patties. Luckily, my customers have taste. (customers consuming the patties are showing gagging) However, they also have mouths, and thus they complained to me about the befowling of their favorite food. So, that afternoon, I went into the kitchen to find out what was going down. *''(Mr. Krabs barges into the kitchen; temporarily stops narrating)'' *'Mr. Krabs:' (not narrating) Phillip, why are my customers unhappy? (gasps, seeing Phillip stirring the ladle) What in the blue ocean are you doing?! Get out of my restaurant! *''(Phillip drops the ladle and sprints out through the back door)'' *'Mr. Krabs:' (begins narrating) After I fired Phillip, I thought I had seen the last of him. However, that same night, Phillip was enraged. He didn't understand why his formula was so disliked, and thus, he drunk it! *''(Phillip is seen drinking the potion in one gulp)'' *'Mr. Krabs:' However, the potion...tasted terrible, of course. (louder) But then, the potion caused Phillip to become two parts of himself! (Phillip begins shaking, and a twin of him appears) But the second part...was a ghost! (the twin Phillip suddenly becomes a ghost) And every few years, the aforementioned ghost of Phillip Nolastname comes back to the place in which he was fired and haunts it for one thing...me formula! *''(the camera blurs back to normal time)'' *'Mr. Krabs:' And I'm afraid that it's today, me lad. Every four years on October 31, Phillip's ghost returns. *''(lightning flashes; a green mist appears, and the mist becomes an apparation, apparently Phillip Nolastname's ghost)'' *'Phillip:' (laughs) Why, why, looks like it's that time again. I'm back! (laughs) And I want your formula, and I'm gonna get it one way or another! *'Mr. Krabs:' Well, you're out of luck. That formula is mine! *'Phillip:' Then I'm afraid that you've left me no choice, Krabs! (laughs evilly; disappears with a flash) *'SpongeBob:' (wipes eyes) What's going to happen now, Mr. Krabs? *'Mr. Krabs:' Oh, this can only be one thing. Phillip's about to unleash..."The Four Hauntings". *'SpongeBob:' "The Four Hauntings"? *'Mr. Krabs:' (sweating) If I don't hand over me formula immediately, Phillip will haunt me until I do. *'SpongeBob:' (grabs towel and hands it to Mr. Krabs) Well, what's the first haunting? *''(the freezer opens, and patties float from the freezer, past the two, and onto the grill; the temperature knob on the stove turns to the right, increasing the heat)'' *'SpongeBob:' No! That's too hot for the patties! (tries to run to the stove, yet is held back my Mr. Krabs) *'Mr. Krabs:' Let it happen, SpongeBob. It's too late for them. *''(the patties burst into flames, and become charred)'' *'Mr. Krabs:' That was just the first stage. If I don't give up my formula by the next stage, Phillip will continue his hauntings. (runs to safe and opens it; grabs formula bottle) That's it! I must give in! *'SpongeBob:' Mr. Krabs, no! (grabs bottle) We can do this! Phillip might have his ghostly powers, but we have to guard something better than that: the safety of the Krusty Krab. (a flag with a Krabby Patty on it waves in the background) *'Mr. Krabs:' Forget about that, lad! Do you hear that? (listens with SpongeBob) It sounds like...money...leaving! (SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs run out to the dining area, where money can be seen flying from the register) Oh no! It's the second phase! *'Phillip:' (appears from green mist) Ha! Those burnt patties tasted terrible! It would only be fitting that those who had to suffer through it get...full refunds! (laughs evilly; lightning flashes) *''(the camera shows the path of the money, floating from the Krusty Krab and to the miscellaneous pockets, purses, and wallets of fish throughouthe town)'' *'Phillip:' Of course they could have been made tastier by adding my secret recipe. *'Mr. Krabs:' Your formula would have never been accepted, Phillip! *'Phillip:' And that's why you're never gonna figure it out, and be forced to hand over the formula for the Krabby Patties! (laughs evilly) *'SpongeBob:' That's where you're wrong! We'll never hand over this bottle, ever! (holds up formula bottle) *''(Phillip waves his hand, and the formula bottle transports to his hand; SpongeBob yells in fear)'' *'Phillip:' That was easy. Try and stop me now, Krabs! My hauntings aren't over! *'Mr. Krabs:' But...but you have me formula now! *'Phillip:' That's why it's so fun being evil. (laughs evilly and disappears) *'SpongeBob:' Mr. Krabs, he has the formula! What do we do now? *'Mr. Krabs:' Well, if there's one thing I remember, it's that Phillip's ghost has a weakness. *'SpongeBob:' And what's that? *'Mr. Krabs:' We have to whip up a batch of Phillip's formula, the one he used in the old days to try and make patties better. *'SpongeBob:' Great! So we just make the formula, throw it onto Phillip's ghost, and we're home free! *'Mr. Krabs:' I'm afraid there's one thing, SpongeBob. I don't remember how to make Phillip's formula! (flashback ensues; Mr. Krabs narrates) *''(Phillip is seen running out of the back door of the Krusty Krab after being fired; a piece of paper falls out of his shirt pocket onto the floor as he does)'' *'Mr. Krabs:' (narrating) As Phillip burst out of me kitchen, I noticed that he dropped something. (the flashback Mr. Krabs picks up the sheet of paper) It was his formula! (flashback ends) Lucky for me, I placed the darn paper back in me office. But I don't remember where I put it! *''(the Krusty Krab begins shaking)'' *'SpongeBob:' We better find it quickly! I think Phillip is preparing another haunting! *'Mr. Krabs:' Then we must be in the third stage! *''(the Krusty Krab stops shaking; the seats of the Krusty Krab fill with customers; food instantly appears in front of them)'' *'SpongeBob:' Why, this isn't so bad. It's only customers eating delicious food. *'Mr. Krabs:' Oh, it gets worse. *''(all of the customers devour the food, stand up, and leave the Krusty Krab simultaneously)'' *''(Mr. Krabs faints, and SpongeBob catches him)'' *'SpongeBob:' What's the matter, Mr. Krabs? *'Mr. Krabs:' (semi-consciously) They...left...no...tip. *''(a green mist appears, and Phillip re-appears)'' *'Phillip:' Ready to give up, Krabs? I already have your precious formula? *'Mr. Krabs:' (stands up) Well, if that's true, why are you back? *'Phillip:' I can't get the cork off the top. (grabs the cork and pulls, yet fails) It's impossible. So, I've returned to order you to take it off, at once! *'SpongeBob:' No way! That's formula ours! *'Phillip:' (eyes glow) Well then you've left me no choice. It's time for the final haunt! (lifts hands; all of the objects in the Krusty Krab begin to circle around Phillip, including the register, tables, and miscellaneous papers) *''(Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob are hanging onto the door of Mr. Krabs's office; one of the papers hits SpongeBob in the face)'' *'SpongeBob:' (grabs paper) What's this? (gasps) Eureka! Look, Mr. Krabs! I found the recipe! *'Mr. Krabs:' Well, I be a crab in a golden shell! We can whip up that batch now! Hurry and do it, lad. I'll stall Phillip for time. *'SpongeBob:' Aye aye, sir! (grunts as he moves toward the circling air current, traveling to the grill; grabs onto grill and pulls out sheet of paper) Let's see what this says to do. (skims recipe) Say, this recipe looks a lot like... (looks at pot on the opposite counter) my Halloween "Fright Night" Surprise recipe! Yes! That's what I need! *''(camera cuts back to Mr. Krabs)'' *'Mr. Krabs:' Hey, Phillip! Still need that formula bottle opened! Well, guess what. I ain't doing it! *''(Phillip growls and shots a bolt of lightning at Mr. Krabs; Mr. Krabs jumps out of the way, yet Phillip grabs him and lifts him into the air; he holds out an open palm toward Mr. Krabs, ready to zap another lightning bolt)'' *'SpongeBob:' (offscreen) Hey, Phillip! How's about a taste of your own medicine! Literally! (camera reveals SpongeBob, holding the pot of the surprise; he launches it at Phillip) *''(the formula lands on Phillip, causing him to drop Mr. Krabs onto SpongeBob; Phillip begins to shake and contract, and begins to speak gibberish; he leans forward, and a flash covers the screen; the dust clears, with Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob coughing, and reveals Phillip's ghost, still intact)'' *'SpongeBob:' He survived?! *'Mr. Krabs:' Aye! But, the formula, I thought for sure it would work! *'Phillip:' Fools! You thought some potion was going to get rid of me. You'll have to try harder than that. (Phillip evilly laughs, raises his arms, and causes all of the objects in the room to circle around him again) *''(SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs grip onto each other)'' *'Mr. Krabs:' Looks like this is the end, SpongeBob. *'SpongeBob:' Mr. Krabs, if you live, take good care of my Gary. *'Mr. Krabs:' I don't think we'll live to see next Halloween, huh, boy? *'SpongeBob:' Yeah. I think this is my last October 30th. *'Mr. Krabs:' Wait a minute. Thirtieth? Halloween isn't on the 30th. It's on the 31st, me boy. *'SpongeBob:' But, you said Phillip only haunts the Krusty Krab every four years on Halloween. And if it's the 31st then, why is Phillip's ghost here? *'Mr. Krabs:' (lets go of SpongeBob) Hmm? (begins walking toward Phillip's ghost) *'SpongeBob:' Mr. Krabs, where are you going?! *'Mr. Krabs:' (reaches Phillip, and places his hand through him; static appears through Phillip's ghost) Ah ha! It's a hoax! This is nothing more than a silly hologram! *'SpongeBob:' Hologram? *'Mr. Krabs:' That's right! We've been dooped. We've been had! But by whom? *'SpongeBob:' Hmm. Well...the supposed Phillip's ghost wanted the formula really really badly, right? Well, who else do we know that wants the formula as bad as Phillip's ghost? *'Mr. Krabs:' You don't mean... *''(grunting heard offscreen; camera reveals Plankton, with recording equipment, standing behind a corner; he is tampering with a headset, for it is short-circuiting) *'Plankton:' Stupid technology. (tries to re-wire the headset) *'Mr. Krabs:' (offscreen) Ah ha! (picks up Plankton; on-camera) Looks like it was just a badly-timed prank by none other than Plankton. You better fess up, Plankton, or you'll be tomorrow's special. *'Plankton:' Fine fine fine. The truth is that there is no ghost of Phillip Nolastname. It was all me! There, I said it! *'Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob:' Huh? *'Plankton:' It all happened years ago, when Krabs fired Phillip. (flashback ends) *''(Phillip is shown running away from the Krusty Krab)'' *'Plankton:' (narrating) I remember like it was yesterday. I was hiding in the trash container of the Krusty Krab, waiting to initiate another plan to steal your formula. When suddenly, I see Phillip running away from your restaurant. At first, I wasn't very surprised, but then I saw something drop from his pocket. (a bottle drops from Phillip's pocket) I went up to it, and the label read "SECRET RECIPE". I figured, being ever the opportunist, to try and experiment with this fluid, to manipulate the true Krabby Patty formula. However, through many failed attempts... (shows many attempts from Plankton's experiments) I found one mixture that could create a green apparation-like ghost, and decided to use it to my advantage. *''(flashback ends, and screen blurs back to present time)'' *'Plankton:' For years, I would come back as the ghostly Phillip Nolastname, and would haunt Krabs until he would hand over his formula. However, thanks to Karen's lack of calendar update processing, I got the timing wrong this four-year period! *'Karen:' (on walkie-talkie) Then maybe someone should fix that! *'Mr. Krabs:' Well then, now that that's been settled, looks like there's only one thing left to do. *''(scene cuts to SpongeBob's pineapple, where the living room is shown with many of the main and recurring characters of the show, partying around Halloween-themed decorations)'' *'Mr. Krabs:' (dances over to SpongeBob) I have to say I had my doubts about this party, but this is the best time I've had in years. *'SpongeBob:' (dancing) Too bad I don't have my Halloween Surprise anymore. *'Mr. Krabs:' Already had that taken care of. Squidward's whipping it up in the back. *'Squidward:' (comes out of kitchen with pot) Who wants "Halloween Surprise"?! *''(green mist appears, and Phillip's ghost re-appears)'' *'Phillip:' I do! *''(everyone scurries out of the pineapple, leaving Phillip's ghost alone)'' *'Phillip:' Oh well. Maybe next Halloween party. (snaps fingers and disappears) *''(screen appears with letters ready "HAPPY HALLOWEEN"; episode fades to black)'' Category:Episodes Category:2014 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Absorbent Days Category:Absorbent Days Episodes Category:Specials Category:Holiday Specials Category:MrScience12